Got to believe
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Jace&Clary-. Clary se quedó sin habla. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Bueno, estaba borracho. Pero los borrachos y lo niños siempre decían la verdad, había dicho una vez su madre. Clary mantuvo esa frase presente en su mente. Para Mel.


**Disclaimmer**: The Mortal Instruments pertenece a Cassandra Clare.  
**Summary**: Jace&Clary-. Clary se quedó sin habla. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Bueno, estaba borracho. Pero los borrachos y lo niños siempre decían la verdad, había dicho una vez su madre. Clary mantuvo esa frase presente en su mente. Para Mel.  
**Nota**: Oh, sí señores. Estoy de vuelta, porque coño, si COÑO, no me canso de escribir sobre ellos. Y, joder, cuando me imaginé a Jace estando borracho fue como fljdhjlgjhljgdhljldjhlgd y tenía pensado esto desde hace mucho. Con cariño para mi Mel aka Flippy Skitty Black.  
**Nota 2**: Mi hermana de 9 años me obligó (literalmente a escuchatr una canción de un soundtrack de una película de Disney, y me gustó una partecita. Esta cosa está basada en Got to Believe – Sterling Knight. ¡Ya sé, ya sé! Mierda de hombre, pero bueno.

* * *

**Got to Believe**

«I'm sick to lying to myself, gotta live the truth  
now I gonna do what I gotta do»

* * *

— No lo sé, Clary.  
— Isabelle, no voy a rogarte. Dímelo.  
La chica de cabellos negros se resignó.

— Está en el Pandemonium.

Clary la miró extrañada.  
— ¿Dónde?

Isabelle rodó los ojos y se apartó de Clary.  
— Sabes dónde es.  
— Pero, ¿qué rayos hace ahí?  
— No lo sé— se encogió de hombros—. Da gracias al Ángel porque haya dicho a dónde iba.

Clary se sentía rara. Imaginó cientos de lugares, menos el Pandemonium, porque tenía tanto tiempo sin acudir a ese lugar, que se había olvidado casi por completo de su existencia. Casi, porque fue allí donde vio a Jace, donde conoció por primera vez a la vida que estaba ligada, al mundo donde pertenecía.

Y ahora debía ir allí de nuevo por Jace.  
— Bien, tengo que irme. Gracias, Isabelle.  
Ella asintió, y volvió a su sopa.

Clary salió corriendo del Instituto. Ella y Jace habían discutido hacía unas horas y las cosas no habían resultado bien. Sin embargo, Clary había salido del cuarto de Jace con la cabeza en alto, sosteniendo su orgullo y azotando la puerta. Fue a su habitación, y tratando de despejar la rabia, se había quedado dormida más al despertar y querer ofrecer unas —patéticas— vergonzosas disculpas, realizó que el chico ya no estaba.

Ahora se dirigía a donde se habían visto por vez primera.  
Y por alguna razón, eso la ponía nerviosa. No traía buenos presentimientos.

Llegó al lugar, y cuando se formó en la fila, una sensación cálida la asaltó. Se sentía como en casa, era tan familiar estar allí afuera, bajo la calurosa brisa de Nueva York, con el olor a humedad, asfalto y contaminación a su alrededor. El guardia de la entrada la saludó con una sonrisa que decía «bienvenida de nuevo» y Clary no pudo contenerse al devolvérsela. Entró, y la música atronadora del lugar le taladró los oídos con un retumbo agradable. Sus verdes ojos comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar, esperando encontrar la característica cabellera dorada. La encontró cerca de la barra de bebidas. Luchó contra la multitud para llegar hasta allí, propinando unos cuantos codazos nada amigables.

— Jace —suspiró la muchacha.  
El otro volteó.

Más desliñado no podía verse. Los ojos inyectados en sangre, ojerosos; los cabellos despeinados. Los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y los puños de las mangas rotos. Una sonrisa torcida surcó su rostro.

— Clary —exclamó—. Qué alegría verte.

Estaba ebrio. Muy ebrio. Clary notó la botella de cerveza barata en sus manos.

— Jace, ¿qué diablos haces? ¿Has estado bebiendo?  
— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué más puedo hacer, si no? Sabes Clary —el rostro del chico cambió a serio—, no me agrada cuando peleamos. Me hiere. Y me duele aquí —señaló el lugar donde tenía el corazón—, me duele mucho. Y como que me dan ganas de llorar —soltó una carcajada—, pero no soy marica. Pero lo he estado considerando. ¿Te gustan los maricas, cierto? ¿Cierto? Si, por eso prefieres al mundano. Tal vez llore más seguido —y le dio un largo trago a la botella.

Clary se quedó sin habla. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Bueno, estaba borracho. Pero los borrachos y lo niños siempre decían la verdad, había dicho una vez su madre. Clary mantuvo esa frase presente en su mente.

— Jace —trató de quitarle la botella—. Jace, deja eso.  
— No —dijo él con un puchero—. No, no quiero, déjame.  
Clary logró quitarle la bebida. Jace golpeó la barra con el puño.

— Maldita sea, Clary. ¿Te gusta verme así, verdad? Claro, como no te es suficiente mi agonía por ti, me quitas mi único escape. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Morgensten?

Para Clary, el que la llamara por su apellido fue como una bofetada. ¿Por qué Jace tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?

— Jace, vámonos. Has estado bebiendo… no sabes lo que dices.  
— Sé exactamente lo que digo, Clary.  
— Yo opino que no.  
— Yo creo, que opinas que no porque te es difícil aceptar todo esto. Sabes que soy irresistible y sexy, pero soy tu hermano, y bueno eso afecta a ambos, ¿no? si, creo que eso es. Pero como no soy marica, me cuesta el ocultar mi sufrimiento. Y bueno, tú eres mujer. Las mujeres pueden ser maricas siempre, porque… son mujeres —las palabras de Jace tenían gracia, pero lo último que Clary haría era reírse— pueden llorar y hablar de sus sentimientos. Pero yo soy un hombre. Un hombre que te quiere. Y estoy harto de mentirme a mi mismo. Ahora haré… lo que tenga que hacer.

Clary lo miró sin expresión alguna.  
— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? —el tono de su voz era monótono.

Jace sonrió con sorna, haciendo evidente su estado de ebriedad.  
— Haré lo que se me venga en gana.

Y se abalanzó contra ella, los labios chocando duramente. Ella soltó esa exclamación ahogada que tanto le gustaba a Jace.

La beso rudamente, moviendo los labios rápidamente. Las bocas de ambos se amoldaban perfectamente. Los labios del joven eran suaves, delicados. Bajó el ritmo, ahora todo era lento, torturoso para los dos. Porque Clary quería besarlo, Jace había deseado esto desde hace mucho, y los dos morían por el otro. Él la atrajo hacia si, acercándola a su pecho, abrazando su cintura con una mano y colocando la otra en el cuello de la chica. Ella puso las manos sobre los hombros de él. El sabor a cerveza se mezcló en la saliva de Clary, haciéndola querer soltar un gemido, pero se contuvo. Jace ladeó un poco la cabeza, para poder besarla mejor. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, mientras exhalaban en la boca del otro, saboreando sus lenguas, mientras estas bailaban perfectamente. Jace mordió el labio inferior de Clary.

— Otra de las cosas que tengo que hacer—jadeó sin aliento, sobre los labios de Clary— es tomar más seguido.

Y la besó de nuevo, con la música martilleando los oídos de ambos.


End file.
